polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Russian Republicball
Russian Republicball |nativename = Российская республика |founded = 14 September 1917 |onlypredecessor = Russian Empireball |predicon = RussianEmpire |onlysuccessor = Soviet Unionball |nexticon = Soviet |ended = 7 November 1917 |image = 646404-E53.png |caption = REMOVE COMMIES AND SUKA BLYAT! |government = Provisional Republic |language = Russian |capital = Petrogradball |affiliation = Entente |religion = Orthodoxy |friends = Russian Empireball UKball Franceball USAball Kingdom of Romaniaball Union of South Africaball |enemies = THE WORST! Russian SFSRball Soviet Unionball Russiaball German Empireball |likes = Capitalism |hates = Kornilov and Low economy |intospace = No but my my stupid, evil and totalitarian son did |reality = |status = Murdered by Communists }} was a very short-lived country for 54 days in Russiaball. He was replaced by White Movementball after the October Revolution. History This country is a result of the loss of power by tsardom who peacefully handed power over the state of the new republic. Republic managed to carry out one free election. However, World War I was still going on and Russian Republicball decided to countinue the war. He would launch one final offensive, the Kerensky Offensive, but it failed and any remaining morale in the army collapsed. The disastrous result of the offensive caused the November 7, 1917 Russian Revolution and the republic fell to the Russian SFSRball. The country was plunged into civil war. Relations Friends * Russian Empireball - I'm sorry for what happened to you. I will preserve your legacy. * Anti-Communismball - I agree with you 100% completely. Please, don't forget what first happened here in 1917. * White Movementball - Thank you for preserving my legacy and fighting against the Reds. * UKball - You're a good guy. I will continue fighting against the enemy. * French Third Republicball - I helped relieve you at Verdunball and will continue to assist you. Revolution won't stop me. * Kingdom of Serbiaball - We are fellow Orthodox brothers and I will not abandon you. * USAball - I like you. Thank you for helping me in the civil war. * Kingdom of Romaniaball - I will keep fighting as long as you're in the fight. * Alaskaball - I’m terrible sorry for abandoning and threw you away. Please forgive me. I need to live in your clay for exile! Enemies * German Empireball - Hostile aggressor! Get out of my land and leave my friends alone! * Austria-Hungaryball - Germanyball's bitch. I will not stop until you get out of my land and Romaniaball! * Ottoman Empireball - Get out of the Caucausus! ALSO FUCK YOU WHAR YOU DID TO ARMENIANS! YOU ARE MY WORST ENEMY FOREVER I FICKING HATE YOU DONT DRAE TO REMOVE ME YOU ANIAL SMELLY PIGGOATDOG SHIT! YOU ALSO SUPPORT COMMUNIST REBEL TOO! GO TO HELL SOON YOU TURKO-ARAB-MONGOL COCORACHE WITH YOUR ALLAH AKBAR! * Communismball - Stop stirring up revolution! You're hampering our war effort! * Russian SFSRball - Communist fake! * Soviet Unionball - False communist successor! Remove the Reds! * Free Territoryball - Deluded anarchist hacks! Gib back clay! * Russiaball - Fucking Traitor!!!!! You are just like your father Sovietball!!! You follow his policies!!!!! Gallery 1800s france russia and spain by kaliningradgeneral-dciyzql.jpeg Russian_Republicball.png Comicforwiki1.png Russia Still Big.jpg My History.png Too Stronk.png zh:俄羅斯共和國球 Category:Europe Category:Asia Category:Historical Countryballs Category:Russiaball Category:Slavic Category:Orthodox Category:Republic Category:Vodka Category:Short-Lived Category:Christian Category:Finlandball Category:Polandball Category:Estoniaball Category:Latviaball Category:Lithuaniaball Category:Belarusball Category:Moldovaball Category:Ukraineball Category:Georgiaball Category:Armeniaball Category:Azerbaijanball Category:Kazakhbrick Category:Turkmenistanball Category:Kyrgyzstanball Category:Communist Removers Category:Characters Category:Burger Lovers